


When Worlds Collide

by Lizzy_the_lizzasaurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Apocalypse, Apocalypse Fix-it, Gen, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't mean for this to have a happy ending, Nuclear Weapons, Reincarnation, arms race, but here we are, so now there's no doubt I'm a normal person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_lizzasaurus/pseuds/Lizzy_the_lizzasaurus
Summary: Looking for an apocalyptic situation without the commitment? Well here you go! You know the world's gonna end, but hey- at least you can still go to Dutch Bros.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	When Worlds Collide

More and more reports of people being reincarnated are coming in, mostly from Japan. Maybe previously reports were all hoaxes, or maybe not. But now there's irrefutable proof that reincarnation is real. 

And of course, everyone's trying to find out why. Governments, researchers, and journalists especially want to meet these people, find what the link is between all these people. 

The commonality? They're all on their second life and they all were reincarnated as the same person. Just from a different earth. Nobody can figure out why this is happening though. Why now? Why these specific people?

Fast forward about 80 years, and there's a huge boom of reincarnates; almost every newborn is a reincarnate. And now they know the why. 

All these earths are collapsing. Literally. Sinkholes are happening everywhere, of increasing size. More volcanoes are exploding- even overs thought to have died long ago.

Is it because of overpopulation? Pollution? Global warming and climate change? The magnetic poles flipping? Freak earthquakes?

New military weapons apparently. The US military started making nuclear mines, to replace nuclear bombs. Other countries found out and panicked; making their own versions. In testing them, many mistakes happened. Either they were too big, too explosive, went off early, or were just duds. So they made more. 

As testing continued, the more the earth started to break. Eventually, there were enough cracks that the earth's crust basically shattered- causing the sinkholes and eruptions. As for why people were reincarnated, the most popular theory is that radiation is to blame. Others think that the earth itself is behind it, or perhaps god or some other entity. 

Now that everyone knows what happened, citizens across the globe(especially the reborn) are urging their governments to dismantle any and all nuclear weapons, and to never make any ever again. 


End file.
